In The Eyes Of
by lovebitesx
Summary: This is based on the book The Hunger Games. Told in the point of view of Foxface, the girl from District 5.  Which I gave her a name.
1. The Reaping

**(a/n This is a story based upon the characters in Suzanne Collins wonderful book series, The Hunger Games (: I have recently fallen in love with the book series. I looked on fanfic and saw the point of view of Peeta Mallark and Clove from District 2 for The Hunger Games. I've always wondered with every book I read, even if the person does die, what it would be like if it was from their point-of-view. By the final six in the first book, my three favorite girl characters were Katniss, Clove and Foxface (named Star Velvetine in this story) And, I would've loved to know exactly what Foxface was planning to do to stay alive in the arena. **

**I do not own any of the characters from the book, or the book. Enjoy!)**

In The Eyes Of…

"STAR!" My older sister shook me, jolting me awake.

I look around at the familiar setting of our room. She sighs and sits down on the edge of my bed, brushing a few strands of hair away from my face. I can see the worried look on her face. Today was the day of the reaping. There was no use in hiding that realization on my sisters' face. She got up without another word and left the room. I saw that she was already dressed; I figured it must be about 12 in the afternoon. I must've fallen in and out of consciousness while my sister was trying to wake me, with no success. I slowly got out of bed, each footstep feeling like a ton of heavy bricks. I walked into the bathroom and took a bath. I didn't want to leave the warmness of the water but, I knew I had to. I walked back into our bedroom and sat down on my bed. I didn't know what I would do if my name was picked from the reaping ball. But, I know one thing for sure; I would not let the Capitol have the satisfaction of seeing a tribute from District 5 cry. I was going to keep an expression-less face. I grabbed a simple red t-shirt and black pants, slipping on a pair of black boots. I looked at myself in the mirror. I grabbed my comb and slowly, gently combed through the knots in my red hair.

"Star…" My sister, Valentine, opened the door.

I looked at her in the mirror and nodded. She looked at me one last time before closing the door. I looked back toward the mirror, trying to decide what to do with my hair. I started to put my hair in pigtails, but I wanted something different. I had finally decided with braided pigtails. I was satisfied with my choice of outfit and how I had done my hair. I grabbed my jacket, slipped it on and opened my bedroom door. I sighed and walked out into the kitchen, where my parents sat, not talking with my sister sipping what smelled like coffee out of her favorite mug. I coughed and they all looked up at me, giving me all forced smiles. I gave them a tiny sliver of a smile and sat down next to Valentine.

"Are you two ready for the reaping?" My mother says.

It looks like it took her every ounce of effort in her body to make what she just said sound happy. I nodded, unsure of why I did so. Valentine stayed quiet as she did everytime the reaping came around. She was lucky. This year was her last year of being in the reaping, her being the age of eighteen. I being sixteen, have two more horrible years of being able to be picked for the District 5 tribute. I slowly breathed out and looked outside the window seeing a couple of teenagers and their siblings and parents walk to toward the Justice Building. I looked at my parents and they nodded. Valentine and I stood up from our chairs and walked toward the door. Valentine grabbed her brown jacket, slipped it on and walked out the door without one word to our parents. I watched Valentine hold her head high and slowly walk toward the Justice Building. I turned around, said a muffled goodbye to my parents and ran to catch up to my sister. As I was watching each teenager walk by, either next to their parents, siblings, friends, or even alone, walk in silence to the Justice Building. I looked up to see my sisters' expression. But, she hid whatever she was feeling behind an expressionless mask. I sighed. She would only have her name in 7 times, seeing that I added my name more because of tesserae. I wanted to help my parents and my sister. I looked around and saw that some people were being ushered into the Justice Building by Peacekeepers. I walked a little faster, being that my sister had grabbed my wrist when I wasn't paying attention. I looked at my sister as all the ages were getting in their places. I looked up at Valentine and hugged her. She hugged back and walked to the front where the last year tributes were. I walked and joined my friend, Velvet, in the sixteen areas. She gave me a sad smile and stood directly next to me. I looked up to see Effie Trinket walk on stage, followed by the mayor of District 5. Apparently she did the reaping for every District now. I breathed in, trying to calm my nerves with no success. As soon as the clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the podium and reads. It's always the same story every year. He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. The result was Panem, a shinning Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve was defeated, the thirteenth destroyed. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games. The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment of the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one boy and one girl, called tributes, to participate. The twenty-four tributes are imprisoned into a vast outdoor arena that could withhold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins. Of course every other district, except 1, 2, and 4, don't have that much of a chance to come home, alive. This is the Capitol's way of reminding us how totally we are at their mercy. I breathe out slowly, still calming my nerves, still with no success. The mayor the starts to read the list of the past District 5 victors, three girls and two boys. Out of all the years the Hunger Games have been going, we have had five victors, which are still living. The mayor gives a huge sigh and introduces Effie Trinket. Only some of the people clap, but, that doesn't damage her bubbly personality.

I drown out what Effie says until she says her famous, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

Every year her hair seems to change color, this year it's pink.

"Ladies first!" She says, happily and walks daintily over to the girls' reaping ball.

Her hand plunges into the ball and her hand fishes around for awhile, making me more anxious then I was when she walked onto the stage. She pulls a slip out, making her way back to podium.

She coughs into her slightly opened fist away from the microphone and says, "The girl tribute from District 5 is…" She smoothes out the slip, making me ever more anxious.

"Star Velvetine." She smiles. I freeze, my blood becoming ice cold. I let a shocked expression slip it's way onto my features after realizing that she called my name.


	2. Goodbyes

In The Eyes Of… {Chapter Two; Goodbyes}

Somehow I start moving toward the stage and walk up the stairs, in a sorta of robotic movements. I take a deep breathe. Effie looks at me and asked if I was the person she called. I give a small nod, fold my hands behind my back, and look down at the ground. She tells everyone to give a hand for our female tribute. Everyone claps, but barely. I breathe in a shaky breathe and look up to see Effie picking someone from the boys' reaping ball. "Daze Sutherland." I see a boy about 17 come to the stage and walk up the steps almost as robotic as I had. Effie asks him if he was the name she called. "Yes." He mumbles. She tells us to shake hands. I look into his soft green eyes and shake his hand. His grip was pretty strong, but enough strong enough where it would break my hand. We let go and were ushered into the back room by a pair of Peacekeepers. I sat down on the sofa they had in the room. I swallowed, or at least tried to swallow my tears to keep from crying. Someone opened the door; I didn't look up to see who it was. "Star…" I look up to see my sister, Valentine, on the verge of tears. I grab her hand, as she sits down next to me. "Mom and dad?" I ask in a whisper. Val nodded, answering my question. Silent tears came down onto my cheeks. I looked up at my sister. She was crying too. She grabbed both my hands. "I love you. Don't forget that." She said, in a strong voice, that sounded like it was about to crack. I nodded, the tears still running down my cheeks. "You're aloud to bring one item from your district." She pulled her light brown, light red hair to the front of her. She reached her arms around her neck, taking off the necklace that my mother gave her for her first reaping. It was a heart-shaped locket with a picture of our family in it. "I can't take that from you, Val." She gave me a weak smile. "You're not taking it from me. I'm giving it to you." She grabbed my hand, put the silver necklace into my palm, and closed my hand. I put it around my neck. "Promise me that you'll wear it in the arena, Star." I nodded. She threw her arms around me. "Try and come home okay." She told me, after pulling away. I nodded. I was going to try and come home, for my sister, for my parents, and for me. We both looked at the door to see a Peacekeeper ready to take my sister out. She nodded and walked toward the door. I whipped my tears off with the sleeve of my jacket. I heard the door open again, to see my best friend, Velvet. She gave me a shaky smile, before bursting into tears. She ran toward me and engulfed me into a big, bear hug. She pulled back, seeing the tears on my face. "You've always been like a sister to me, Star." She whispers. I nod, agreeing with her. I didn't trust my voice. She gave me one last hug, grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Please try and come home. This is where you belong." I nodded. She whipped a few tears off of her face and was ushered out by the Peacekeepers. I tried to whip off the tears on my cheeks, but it wasn't worth it. They just kept coming. A Peacekeeper had come a couple of minutes later ushering me and Daze into a train that would take us to the Capitol. We boarded the train, with our own escort, Hazel Thompson, on the train already. I looked out the window as District 5 began to disappear. I breathed out a shaky breathe. I felt someone next to me. I looked up to see, Daze looking at me with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" He asked, quietly. I didn't answer, I wasn't positively sure I was. He nodded, as if reading my mind and walked off to find Hazel. I put my back against the wall, and slid down. I put my face in my hands, and breathed slowly. I looked up from my hands to see our mentor, Vanilla Roberts. She kneeled down to my level. "Are you okay, Star?" She asked, putting her hand on my arm. Vanilla was a very pretty woman, who looked to be about almost 30. She had shiny, blonde curls and dark caramel eyes. I nodded slowly. She stood up and put out her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up. "Dinner is an hour." She said, quietly before walking to her sleeping area. I stood there for about five minutes, before I realized how tired I was. I found Hazel in the dinning car. "Where's my room?" I asked, quietly. She smiled, got up from her seat, and grabbed my wrist. "Here it is." She said, in a cheerful Capitol accent. I mumbled a thank you and opened the door. Everything in the room was blue, the carpet, the sheets on the bed, and the pillows on the bed, the window curtains, and the walls. I closed the door, and walked toward my bed. I felt the sheets on the bed. They were as soft as satin. I laid down on the bed, and before I noticed I was out like a light.


	3. The Train Ride

In The Eyes Of… {Chapter 3; The Train Ride}

"Star…" I heard in the distance, a faint whisper that sounded like my name. I felt my shoulders move, but by what exactly? I turned my head and slowly opened one eye. I mumbled something incoherent, and opened the other eye. I turned away from where the light was coming from, which I was guessing was the window. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get used to the sudden brightness. "Star…" I looked up and saw Vanilla, sitting on the edge of my bed. I blinked, thinking I was still asleep. "Hey, sleeping beauty," She said, brushing a few pieces of my red hair out my face. Yup, I was definitely not dreaming. Vanilla reminded me of my sister, except that Valentine has straight brownish-red hair and Vanilla has blonde curls, they are almost alike. Vanilla has this sorta of homey feeling. I sit up and run my hand through my hair, remembering that I still have my hair in braids. "What time is it?" I can almost hear the tiredness in my voice. "Around 5:30." She shrugged. "Did I miss dinner?" She nodded. "Am I in trouble?" Vanilla laughed. Her laugh reminded me of Valentine. Her laugh wasn't to quiet but wasn't extremely loud, but, different. "No, you're not in trouble. I told Hazel that you needed a little time to yourself." She brushed another piece of my hair out of my eyes. "And, she was okay with that?" Hazel reminded me of my friend, Velvet's mother. I don't know exactly what reminded me of her. I mean Hazel is from the Capitol. Everything about her screams Capitol. She had light pink colored skin, a lime green wig and then her accent. But, Hazel seemed uptight, like Velvet's mother. She seems like she would be irritated that anyone, even an Avox, would show up to dinner late, even worse, not at all. "No, she didn't mind. She was actually worried about you." I lifted an eyebrow as soon as those words came out of Vanilla's mouth. "She was?" Vanilla nodded. "Are you sure?" Vanilla sighed. "Hazel's married, but never gets to see her daughter, Cara. She got taken away from her when Cara was only 16, you're age. She hasn't seen her daughter since." I was confused, what did Hazel's daughter have to do with me, and her worrying about me. "What does..?" Vanilla cut me off. "You remind her of Cara. She has the same big brown eyes you do, and the red hair. Just not as red." Vanilla commented, chuckling. I nodded slowly, what she had just said sinking in. "How old is Cara now?" Vanilla hesitated. "I think almost 24." I nodded. "Why did she get taken away from Hazel?" I asked, sitting up straight. Vanilla shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure." I nodded, and stretched. I could feel the soreness in my limbs. "I ordered you some dinner, and then I woke you up." She smiled. I smiled back, feeling comfortable with Vanilla around. "Thanks." I commented, slowly getting out of bed. "I'll be in my room if you need me." I nodded. Before she left, she poked her head back in again and said, "The replay of the reapings are in about an hour. I'll come and get you." I nodded and stripped off my reaping outfit and went into the bathroom. I was in the shower for a good thirty minutes just trying to figure out which one gave me hot water. After I got out, I smelt like roses. I sighed and put my hand on this thing that combed through the knots in my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, put a robe on and sat down and ate my dinner. After I was finished, Vanilla poked her head in. "Hello." She nodded and closed the door. I grabbed a pair of dark black jeans and a simple purple t-shirt and walked out of the door. Vanilla and I walked to the sitting car. I walked in and saw Daze sitting on the couch, staring of into space. He looked like in was deep in thought. I plopped myself down next to him. He felt the couch move and looked at me. "Hey." He said, a small smile playing its way onto his face. "Hey." I commented back. Vanilla sat on the other side of me. I brushed a piece of my hair out of my face and put my red hair in a ponytail. The announcer started with District 1. A blonde volunteered. She looked confident and deadly. I gulped. Next was the boy from District 1, Marvel, I think his name was. He didn't volunteer, he was chosen. Next, were District 2's tributes. I don't know why, but the tributes from District 2 scared me. I didn't want to try and get in a fight with the girl from District 2. She has curly blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. She volunteered. The girl, Clove, I think that's what District 2's escort had said her name was, looked like she was determined to win. Next, was District 3, which I didn't really pay attention too. The two tributes, like in every other District except 1, 2, and 4, looked scared as hell. Both tributes had blue eyes, but other than that. They weren't very similar. Next, was District 4. And, then District 5. It was weird seeing me on TV. My shocked expression that I got picked, my robotic movements toward the steps and then my expression-less face when they called Daze's name. District after district. When they got to District 11, a little twelve year old girl was picked; I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her name was Rue. "That's why I hate the Games." Daze muttered next to me. I understood where he's coming from; he has a little sister about Rue's age. He might never see her again. I touched Daze's hand in a friendly gesture and he gave me a sad smile back. We both might never see our families. Next, up was District 12. They only have one Victor that's still alive, and he's a drunk. Haymitch Abernathy. They called up a girl who was 12, Prim her name was. When the little girl was about to reach the stage, a girl who looked about 16 ran up to her. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" The girl on the screen desperately said. They must be related, even though the little girl has bright blue eyes and blonde hair and the older one has dark hair and grey eyes. "Katniss Everdeen." I heard the 16 year old say after someone that looked like her cousin or brother, took her little sister off the stage. Effie Trinket had told her that she bet they were related. I rolled my eyes. Vanilla turned off the tv. "Okay, we have only a couple hours until we reach the Capitol." Daze and I nodded.


	4. Memories

**(a/n Sorry this is so short. This chapter is basically Star have flashbacks of her sister and her best friend. And, it shows how much she misses them. This chapted also shows a more vulnerable side of Star.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't *sigh* own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

In The Eyes Of…{Chapter 4; Memories}

After the reapings was dinner, but I told Vanilla I wasn't hungry. So, I headed toward my room. I opened the door when I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair picking up my reaping outfit. She didn't hear me come in. I shut the door softly, so I didn't startle her. Was she like a Capitol servant? Someone who had to tend to the awful Capitol people's every whim without a word? But, none of the tributes were part of the Capitol. I watched as she picked up my shirt and carefully put them on the bed and straighten out the covers. I coughed slightly. The girl lifted her head and gave me a weak smile. I smiled back, unsure why her smile seemed to look pained. She swallowed slightly and she trouble doing such a little task. Why?

"Hello." I mumbled, getting her attention once again.

She looked up and shook her head. Does that mean she doesn't want to talk to me? Or is she ignoring me because we might be being watched? I stood their silently as she went in and out of the bathroom, making sure everything was where it should be.

"Why can't you talk to me?" I asked, curious to see if she would answer my simple question. She sighed; at least it looked like she did, and pointed to her mouth. I gave her a confused look. Could she understand my question? She pointed to her mouth again, but this time it was open. I walked closer and saw that she had no tongue.

"You're an Avox." I mumbled and she nodded sadly. She grabbed my dirty clothes and was getting ready to leave.

"Thank you." I mumbled softly when I heard hear open the door. She must've nodded or if she didn't she just left. I sighed. What the Capitol wouldn't destroy just to get a simple drink? I sat down on my bed. I took the soft fabric between my fingers letting my mind wander to what was going on at home. Valentine was either writing or reading. Something she does constantly. She got me thinking one day about what it used to be like before we were here. Apparently, Panem used to be a place called North American and people used to walk where we do now. I wonder if they had the same names as us, or were they different, plain. I lay down on the bed, my feet dangling off the edge of the bed and my mind in District 5. I think of myself and Valentine and Velvet when were all little and tiny and no one, not even the Capitol, could put a dent in our happiness. I close my eyes when a memory comes suddenly.

"_One day…." Valentine said, closing her eyes and trailing off. Velvet and I giggled. Val was having one of her 'One day…' speech thingies. Val opened her coffee orbs again and sighed. "One day, I'm gonna run away and find out what lies behind that fence." She said, her eyes instantly locked on the electrically charged fence, which was on all the time, which surrounded District 5. "But, won't the police catch you, Val?" Velvet asked. Velvet had her dirty blonde hair in pigtails. She was wearing a cute pink dress with purple flowers all over it. Velvet and I were about 8; I was turning 9 in a week. Valentine was 10. She had her brown, red hair in a ponytail. Val shrugged. "If they can." She smiled her million dollar smile, making Velvet and I giggle._

I opened my eyes, silent tears slipping out of my eyes. I whipped my face, but that was useless. The tears kept coming. I stood up and slipped off my shirt and pants and just climbed into bed, feeling exhausted and sad. I closed my eyes again.

_My mom had just told Valentine and me about something that I had to participate in tomorrow. I was now twelve. Valentine had already participated twice, she was fourteen. I poked Val's arm, causing her to move but not wake up. I shook her lightly. "Valentine." I whispered, suddenly scared. Valentine's eyes lightly blinked open. "Star?" She asked, confused. "Why aren't you asleep?" She asked, propping herself on her elbow and rubbing her eyes. "I had a nightmare." I told her. Valentine gave me a sad smile and pulled back her bed covers. "You want to sleep with me?" She asked. I nodded my head rapidly. I climbed into bed and she put her arm around my shoulder. "I love you, Val." I whispered, before falling asleep._


End file.
